won't let you down
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Adalah dirinya sendiri, yang terus Daichi perangi./DaiSuga
1. Chapter 1

Ada saat dimana Daichi menemukan sosok berhelai platina itu keluar kamarnya dengan wajah kusut.

Yang akan ia lakukan adalah, menggiringnya duduk di ruang tengah dan menyajikan segelas susu panas. Tidak ada pertanyaan apapun sampai pemuda di hadapannya itu berbicara atas keinginannya sendiri. Daichipun hanya akan duduk diam dan menenangkan kekasihnya.

Ia terlalu terluka untuk bicara banyak.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

 _won't let you down © Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _AU, DaiSuga, original version of_ _ **keep your dream high, dear**_ _,_ _minim dialog, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you won't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sugawara kembali menyesap susu panas yang dihidangkan Daichi tiga menit yang lalu. Ia masih betah bungkam dan Daichi masih setia menunggu. Yang berhelai hitam tahu perasaan kekasihnya kacau lagi pagi ini.

"Persediaan kita masih ada?"

Daichi mengangguk. Kondisi mereka tidak bisa dibilang menguntungkan. Terjebak di kota besar dengan kekacauan di luar sana menyulitkan keduanya untuk keluar dan mencari kebutuhan hidup. Sesekali mereka akan bergantian untuk keluar mencari amunisi, atau sekedar alat komunikasi. Tapi belakangan kondisi Sugawara tidak memungkinkan untuk ia keluar sendirian.

"Aku ingin keluar."

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa, Suga," Daichi menjawab dengan suara serak. "Apa mimpi malam ini seburuk _itu_?"

Sugawara mengangguk dengan sangat, sangat lemah. "Lebih buruk dari apapun." Tangannya perlahan naik menutupi wajah pucatnya.

Daichi menarik Sugawara mendekat, mendekapnya, kemudian menggerakkan tanganya naik dan turun di punggung kekasih platinanya. "Tenanglah, aku di sini, oke? Kita aman di sini," hiburnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _mereka_!?" Sugawara mulai meremas rambutnya, diikuti Daichi yang mendekapnya makin erat. "Siapa yang tahu apakah mereka masih hidup di luar sana!? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang pemerintahan menangkap mereka dan—dan melakukan sesuatu yang aku.. aku tak bisa bayangkan..? Bagaimana kalau mereka kelaparan dan kedinginan di luar sana..? Sementara kita menikmati kehangatan mesin pemanas dan makan makanan enak? Aku tidak sanggup, Daichi. Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku keluar menyelamatkan mereka!?"

"Kau… tahu bagaimana dunia di luar sana, Suga," Daichi menjawab ragu.

"Dan kau membiarkan mereka di luar sana tanpa perlindungan, Daichi!" Sugawara menjauhkan dirinya kasar. Ia menatap Daichi dengan penuh amarah kemudian mulai histeris. "Mereka hanya anak-anak! Mereka bahkan belum dua puluh tahun! Hanya ada Tanaka dan Yachi bersama mereka! Bagaimana kalau Hinata atau Kageyama atau Nishinoya melakukan hal bodoh!? Bagaimana kalau Tsukishima meninggalkan mereka karena tidak tahan!? Bagaimana kalau Yamaguchi terluka parah!?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Suga. _Kita_ yang merawat dan mendidik mereka. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Setengah dari ucapannya, Daichi akui sebagai penghiburan diri. Mana mungkin ia tidak khawatir pada anak-anak ceroboh itu.

"Terakhir kali kau bilang begitu, Asahi dan Shimizu ditangkap orang pemerintahan, Daichi. Mereka sekarat dan berakhir _mati_ ," desis Sugawara pedas.

Daichi merasa ada peluru yang mencelus ke dalam hatinya. Ah, ah, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kejadian naas tersebut. Kejadian yang persis seperti ini. Mereka yang terpisah dari kelompok berakhir mengenaskan—bahkan meski mereka sepasang gagak dewasa.

Daichi menghela napas. "Kau… tidak perlu membahas soal mereka, kau tahu."

Ada hening selama tiga detik sebelum Sugawara bangkit dan beranjak pergi. "Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kamar. Panggil aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Pintu kamarpun terbanting keras.

* * *

 _ **to be continued..**_

* * *

Euh.. **AiMalfoy** _ **,**_ ini yang saya janjikan. Ini bakal jadi _two-shots,_ jadi jangan baper dulu. _/kayakbakaladaaja/_

Pendek? Iya emang. Chapter selanjutnya juga nggak kalah pendek, kok. _/desh/_ Dan adakah yang sudah lihat episode 16 dan 17? Kokoro ini gegana dibuatnya ;;

 _Mencoba tegar bersama Mama Suga dan Om En,  
-Enamel Illyane_


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi terus menghentakan kakinya gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua jam Sugawara keluar dengan alasan mengambil barang yang jatuh ke lantai bawah, namun ia tak kunjung kembali.

' _Tak salah lagi Suga memang pergi ke luar. Ck, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya begitu saja,'_ Daichi membatin frustasi. _'Apa aku harus menyusulnya? Tapi bagaimana dengan keamanan markas—'_

Kepalan Daichi bersinggungan dengan meja kayu, menimbulkan suara _brak_ keras.

"Kau tahu bukan saatnya mengkhawatirkan markas, _Kapten_." Ia menyampaikan ejekan pada dirinya, kemudian meraih senjata laras panjang miliknya dan berjalan keluar.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

 _won't let you down © Enamel Illyane_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _AU, DaiSuga, original version of_ _ **keep your dream high, dear**_ _,_ _minim dialog, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you won't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Menembus area penuh keributan seperti ini bukanlah hal mudah, meski pelakunya adalah Sawamura Daichi sekalipun. Ia harus rela kehilangan beberapa peluru hanya untuk ditembakkan ke tanah sebagai peringatan kalau ia tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan soal kubu mana ia berpihak atau meladeni beberapa remaja sok.

"Kau pergi kemana, Suga?" gumam Daichi khawatir. Jujur saja, sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikirannya kemana Sugawara kira-kira akan pergi. Apa mungkin Sugawara juga pergi tanpa arah sepertinya saat ini?

 _ **Dor! Dor!**_

Suara tembakan tanpa peredam suara Daichi dengar dari arah tenggara. Entah kenapa, dari semua suara tembakan dan ledakan yang ia dengar, yang ini satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar dengan sangat jelas—terlalu jelas sampai membuat Daichi curiga.

Meski Daichi bisa saja mengabaikan rasa curiganya dan menganggap kalau itu hanya tembakan itu dilepaskan di jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya, ada perasaan kuat lain yang mendorongnya untuk berbelok menuju arah suara.

"Kenapa!? Kenapa kalian membunuh mereka!? Mereka hanya anak-anak—"

 _ **Dor!**_

"BERISIK! Sudah dibilang kalau itu adalah hukuman bagi pemberontak seperti kalian, tahu! Sudah babak belurpun belum kapok juga, dasar keras kepala!"

Daichi bisa merasakan napasnya menolak keluar, dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Darahnya serasa meluncur ke tanah dan ototnya semuanya menegang. Ia tahu betul kalau yang pertama berteriak adalah pemilik suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia tahu kalau itu suara Sugawara. Itu suara kekasihnya. Dan apa maksudnya suara tembakan yang ia dengar setelahnya?

"Hei, kamu! Sedang apa di sini!? Kamu komplotan si perak itu, ya!?"

Amarah Daichi memuncak. Ditembakkannya senjatanya ke sembarang arah. Ia berteriak meliar tanpa peduli korbannya. Ada banyak orang di sana—Daichi tak tahu berapa jumlahnya—dan semuanya seperti tak berdaya di hadapan Daichi. Mereka hanya seperti papan target atau sasak tinju karena Daichi melihat semuanya bergerak lambat.

 _'Kembalikan keluargaku! Kembalikan! Kembalikan!'_ Daichi terus mengamuk. Semua yang mendekatinya ia hajar tanpa ampun. Pukulan, tembakan, sayatan, apapun asal itu melukai. Daichi terlanjur tenggelam dalam emosi. Dan saat ia sadar karena kehabisan peluru, semuanya sudah tak berdaya.

Termasuk sosok yang menarik seluruh atensinya. Sosok platina yang terlumur merah pekat. Terduduk memegangi luka di bagian tubuhnya dengan gemetar.

"Suga.."

Daichi berjalan mendekat, berlutut, dan memeluk kekasihnya. Kulit pucat itu kini berubah putih dan semakin dingin. Gemetar bisa ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Daichi prihatin, hatinya teriris.

"L-lihat… Da..ichi.."

Gemeletuk gigi Daichi terdengar sangat jelas. Ia geram. Ia geram pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf, Suga." Hanya itu yang berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. _–maaf aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu. Maaf aku terlambat menyelamatkan anak-anak. Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua._

"K-kau.. bo..hong, kau… ta..hu..? Ti..dak a-ada… ya..yang se.. lamat."

Ia memeluk Sugawara makin erat. Membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali seperti kaset rusak. Gemetar di tubuh kekasihnya mulai mereda, namun itu justru membuat Daichi semakin takut.

"D-dasar… kap.. ten.. pembo…hong.."

Lemas. Tubuh Sugawara mendadak lemas dan terasa sangat ringan di tangan Daichi. Lebih ringan dari kapas atau bulu angsa. Ia sempat akan berteriak histeris sebelum melihat senyum terindah yang terlampir di wajah sempurna kekasihnya. Seulas senyum tipis yang sangat suci dan menenangkan, seperti harmoni surga Membuatny merasa sangat, sangat lega—

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

 _ **Dor!**_

—dan pergi dengan tenang.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Saya adil, 'kan? _/kabur ke bulan/_

Saya bikin ini sambil muter albumnya Ra*bits sama Norn9 Cantare vol. 1, baru deh nge-betanya pake Glassy Sky haha ;; _/cries/_ Maaf kalo feel-nya nggak dapeeeeeett—

Buat yang penasaran kenapa di warning ada tulisan "original ver. of 'keep your dream high, dear'" itu karena fic _keep ur dream high_ itu awalnya ini. Tapi saya nggak tega jadinya dirombak ulang uhuhu..

 _#PapaDaiOkaeri2k16,  
-Enamel Illyane_


End file.
